The Heart Wants What It Wants
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: Mark and Bella were high school sweethearts. She was his everything. So, when Bella broke it off with Mark to go overseas to England to study Medicine, Mark knows in his heart that no other woman will ever complete him like she did. So, what can Mark do when Bella shows up twenty-odd years later, still superhot and proving that he never did get over her?
1. Prologue

**The Heart Wants What It Wants**

 **Summary: Mark and Bella were high school sweethearts. She was his everything. She was his sun, his moon, his WORLD. So, when Bella broke it off with Mark to go overseas to England to study Medicine, Mark knows in his heart that no other woman will ever complete him like she did. So, what can Mark do when Bella shows up twenty-odd years later, still superhot and proving that he never did get over her?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. I do own Bella though. Obviously, Mark/OC! ENJOY!**

~x~

 _Prologue_

~x~

She never meant to end things the way she did.

But, as she gripped onto her acceptance letter to the University of Cambridge in Cambridge, England, she knew she had made the right decision for her future. Bella was obsessed with becoming the best doctor that she could be, but more than that, she longed to explore the world. There was just one thing Bella may just love more than either of those things and that was Mark and sadly, she was going to need to break it off with him.

Bella knew that Mark had been a player before they had gotten together in tenth grade, and she knew that they both loved each other so much that Mark would never cheat on her, but if she was in England and he was in the United States? Bella knew that he would try, but he was Mark Sloan, and sex was something he needed.

But, it would not lesson the blow. Bella could already feel the tears flooding her eyes as she thought about not being with Mark. They had been together for so long; they were almost a married couple now. They had been together for six years now and Bella had overheard Mark talking to Derek about purposing to her. This breakup would destroy them both.

She, however, knew she had to step up and be the bigger person; it was not right to ask Mark to wait for her. They had four years of Med-school and Bella was already looking into getting a residency in England so there was another few years, depending on what field she wanted to go into. She didn't want to be the one to ask Mark to wait nor did she want him to feel like he had to.

With a firm grasp on her heart, Bella went to the dorm room suite that she, Mark and Derek shared. It was a two-bedroom apartment styled place, queen size beds in both bedrooms and their own private bathroom. She and Mark shared one bedroom and Derek had the other. They shared a living room and kitchen.

When she arrived to their dorm, she found Mark and Derek going over some notes for their exams. Mark and Derek would be staying in New York and had no idea Bella's dreams for England. She hated thinking about breaking Mark's heart, especially when she saw such a _bright_ future with him, but she knew it was just a child's dream. Their futures were going in opposite directions.

"Hey Bells!" Mark got up from their tiny couch to greet her with a kiss. Bella knew it was going to be their last one, so she enjoyed it before she pulled back. "Bells?"

"Can we talk? Privately?" Bella asked, already feeling her heart snap in two but she hid it well enough. Mark and Derek shared a look before the couple went to their room.

"What's up?" Mark asked, sitting down on their bed.

Bella knew that she had to be straightforward, that she couldn't beat around the bush about this, but she didn't want to make Mark feel pain. She loved him! However, she pulled herself together just long enough to say, "I'm going to England." Mark was stunned by her words and stared at her. "I- I got accepted to Cambridge in England and I… I plan to go. I know you and Derek are already accepted here for Med school but I… I wanted to tell you."

Mark was at lost for words. "What… what does this mean for… us?"

"I love you Mark, you know that I do, but… I don't want to hold you back. So, I guess this is it." Bella readied herself for the back lash.

"This doesn't have to be it, Bella!" Mark jumped to his feet. "Why can't we do the long distant thing?"

"That isn't the sort of relationship I ever want to have, and neither do you." Bella stated firmly, already feeling the tears forming in her eyes. "I'm really sorry Mark but it won't work out. Please, just trust me, okay?"

"I love you, Goddammit! I love you so damn much, Isabella Washington!" Mark was getting really upset and she took it, because she knew that she deserved it. "Everyone keeps telling us that we're it, that we'll make it in the long run. Why can't you understand that? Why can't you believe that we won't make it?"

By this point, Bella could feel the tears threatening to spill down her pale cheeks. "Stacy says I can stay with her during exam week. Goodbye Mark…"

"No!" He pulled her into his arms and he kissed her passionately. Bella knew she should say no, to stop this, but she couldn't and she found herself kissing him back. It was how she found herself in bed with Mark.

Mark desperately trying to make her stay by proving that they were going to make it in the long run; Bella was just making the most of her last moments with the love of her life. After their love making, Mark fell asleep, and Bella packed up her stuff, wrote him a note and then left the apartment. Derek was already in bed and so Bella didn't have to say goodbye to him.

She couldn't let her emotions get in the way of her becoming what she wanted more than anything in the world. She had never wanted a relationship in the first place, and it wouldn't be the thing that stopped her now anyway.

Bella left their dorm and never looked back… because if she did, she knew she would have stayed.

~x~

 **Up Next:** _ **Reunited**_ : Bella finds her way back to Mark after so long; she's gone all over the world but her heart has only wanted one thing for years and that's Mark. But, has he moved on to Addison? Is Bella too late?

 **I hope you like Bella. I really liked writing about her and I got lost in this chapter. :) I hope you continue to enjoy reading about Bella and Mark (I'm thinking Mella for their ship name? What do you think?).**

 **Let me know your thoughts down below!**

 **Xoxo,**

 **Nerdy~**


	2. Reunited

**The Heart Wants What It Wants**

 **~x~**

 **A/N: This takes place during "** _ **Six Days: Part 1"**_ **in season 3. Enjoy!**

~x~

 _Reunited_

~x~

After Bella had finished her residency in Cambridge, England, she had decided to branch out and explore the world; first she had gone to London, worked a few months there before finding herself in Paris, France. She hadn't been able to speak much French at first but with time, she was fluent and by then, she had decided to explore Germany.

German had come easily to Bella, especially with the help of a sexy doctor, and she thought maybe this was it, but then he had cheated on her with a pretty blonde woman and Bella was moving on again. She found herself in Ireland next, but only long enough to find that she wanted to go to Japan. She spent almost a whole year in Japan, worked with some of the best Neuro surgeons in the country but something was pulling her back to the States.

But, Bella still wanted to help and explore so she found herself in Africa, with a Peter Wilder whom stole her attention for a while and they saved many lives together. Bella even got engaged to Pete, but they didn't last when she realized that she wasn't meant for him. Pete was in love with someone else and Bella's heart kept pulling her away; it was how she found herself in the South of the United States.

She learned to make the best damn pecan pie in the state, she had fun running around saving lives and enjoyed the freedom of being able to. She was happy but there was something missing in her life. Maybe it was that future she saw with Pete, but after receiving a letter from him, inviting her to his wedding, she had decided that she needed a change of scenery again. It was how she found herself in Nova Scotia, Canada.

She found a job at the IWK in Halifax, even spent two years working there with children. She had learned a lot from her travels and was a damn good Peds Neuro Surgeon, but there was still _something_. Something was missing and she needed to find it.

So, that was how Bella Washington found herself back in the States, flying towards Seattle for that something she was missing. She had grown up in Seattle before leaving for New York when she was eleven. Canada was awesome and Bella was sure that she would find herself back there again at some point, but she needed to spread her wings and found the thing her heart kept nagging her about.

She just wasn't expecting for that thing to be the person she had turned her back on fifteen years ago.

~x~

After finding an apartment, Bella decided she needed to find the perfect hospital to settle in for however long she was going to be in Seattle for; she had heard some great news and stories about Seattle Grace and so, she found herself in the Chief's office, staring at the man with curious eyes.

With her time in Africa, her pale skin had darkened with the exposure of the sun and she was now a bronze color; her dark hair had lightened as well and was now a sun kissed light brown. Her lips were still plump, her nose still tiny but her Caribbean green eyes shined with wisdom. She was a tiny girl, barely 120 pounds, with a firm, plump bottom and perky, D cup breasts. Her teeth were white and a warm smile was on her face.

"So, Doctor Washington, why do you believe Seattle Grace is the best hospital for you?" The Chief asked, staring at her, as if searching her eyes for her soul.

Bella shrugged her shoulders and continued to give him a dazzling smile. "I love seeing new places but I'm looking for something. I've done a lot of traveling, Chief Webber, but I think it's a good time to settle down. I grew up in Seattle when I was a girl. So, I thought, why not?"

"Will you be leaving any time soon?" Chief Webber asked, looking warily at the young thirty-seven-year old.

"I've been all over the world. I've lived in England, spent a few months in France, Germany, and Ireland. I even lived in Japan for a while before I decided to start heading home. I worked in Africa with a Doctor Peter Wilder, then found myself in the States. I worked in Canada for some time too, before I decided I wanted to settle down. I've spent the better half of my life working and traveling, so I decided I wanted to find a place to build a life for myself." Bella explained, looking at the older man with wise eyes. "If it doesn't work out, I will let you know but as it stands, I plan to make the most of this opportunity. And, sir, I am the best in my field."

"I already have a Head of Neuro and Peds." The Chief warned.

"That's too much for me, right now, but I want to work. I don't mind not being the boss." Bella reassured him, giving him another dazzling smile. "Actually, I don't really want to be a Head, I just want to work with the patients and save lives."

The Chief looked like he was thinking and Bella could only hope that he was leaning towards saying yes to her. "When would you like to start?"

~x~

Bella found that she liked the navy-blue scrubs against her darkened skin; she stood in front of the mirror in the Attending's lounge for her first day as a doctor at Seattle Grace. She turned her head to look at all angles and grinned when she spotted how amazing these pants made her ass look. "Thank God…" She mused to herself and nodded as she fixed her boob in her bra, cursing her luck because they were extra tender today.

As Bella looked at herself in the mirror, she heard the door open and she turned her head to find a pretty redhead and she nodded to the woman.

"So there really is a new Attending," The woman mused. "Addison Montgomery. And you are?"

"Isabella Washington, but people call me Bella." Bella introduced herself to the redhead – _Addison_. Bella moved over to the redhead and followed her out of the lounge. "Do you know where the OR board is? The Chief said to meet him there after I changed."

Addison smiled and nodded, "Right this way. I'll show you." She led Bella out of the lounge and towards the elevators; she couldn't help but look around as they walked. The hospital was flowing with life and Bella couldn't wait to get her hands dirty, to save lives, and to make a home for herself. With all her traveling, Bella had never felt like she truly had a home. She supposed the closest she had come was with Pete, but things hadn't worked out and so she had moved on. Sure, Japan and England had come close too, but Bella had always felt the need to move after some time.

"Have you worked here long?" Bella found herself questioning the leggy redhead.

"A few months," Addison responded easily. "Once you get passed all the gossiping nurses and all the sex people are having, Seattle Grace is a great place to work. I think you'll like it."

Bella snorted at the thought, "Sex in the hospital? Nice."

"Not when you're not having any," Addison sighed before she looked mortified. "I didn't mean– "

"No harm done," Bella grinned as they finally arrived at the OR board. She looked over the names, before she grinned. "Ah, perfect." She turned to Addison. "Hey, maybe we could get lunch together? I've gotta go stalk a Neuro Surgeon. Wish me luck!"

Addison watched by the board as Bella bounced off, leaving her alone. She couldn't fight the smile on her face. "See you at lunch." She said with her own snort.

Things were about to get very interesting around this hospital.

~x~

After some light stalking, Bella found herself by the station that was close to a Heather Douglas' room, watching from outside as the Head of Neuro spoke to Heather and her mother. She hadn't seen Derek in years - fifteen to be exact – and she could openly admit that Derek looked just as good as he had in university, maybe even better. She overheard Derek speaking about removing the teen's spinal cord and she decided she needed to get in on that surgery.

Bella had actually done one on her own back in Japan, and her thirteen-year-old patient was – happily might she add – walking around and attending school, standing straight and tall today. Her patient had been nine when Bella had operated.

Derek and another female doctor exited the room, and Bella couldn't help but step forward. "Doctor Shepherd? If I can call you that." She teased.

Derek turned – along with the other doctor – and looked stunned at seeing Bella in the flesh. She supposed it made sense; Derek wouldn't have seen her since she ran off into the night all those years ago. "Bella?" He questioned, looking stunned.

"The one and only." Bella grinned widely as she and Derek met halfway. "So, a hot shot neuro surgeon, who would have guessed? I always thought you'd end up somewhere… softer." She joked. "Maybe Trauma?"

Derek and Bella hugged, earning a weird look from the other doctor. "Shut up. How have you been? I haven't heard from you in years." Derek answered.

"I've been everywhere. I decided I needed a familiar place, figured I should settle down as it were." Bella explained. "How'd you end up in Seattle? I always pegged you as the sort to stick close to New York."

"Uh, well," Derek looked over at the brunette, and then back at Bella. "I needed a new scenery and I own a plot of land out here."

Bella hummed her interest. "Ah, to own something. You can never own too little when you travel around so much. I don't think I actually own anything that I've had with me since England, well, except my mother's wedding ring." She pulled out the necklace that had her mother's wedding ring on it that was tucked under her shirt. "Anyway, I've been stalking you to ask if I could get something to do? And guess what I find. You about to operate on a kid, and I want in."

Derek raised an eyebrow. "I don't – "

"Before you refuse, let me tell you that my _official_ title is a Pediatric Neuro Surgeon. It's in my job description to work on a case like this. And not only that, but, I've done a surgery like this. My patient did well and is walking around in Japan as we speak." Bella explained, a wide grin spreading across her features. "So, what do you say, Der? Let an old friend scrub in with ya?"

Derek gave her an odd look before he sighed. He looked at the other doctor. "What do you think Doctor Torres?"

"Would you even think about _not_ letting her in? It's a good thing for both the patient and us. She's done the surgery." Doctor Torres responded, looking at Bella with a smile. "As long as Doctor Shepherd agrees, I'm all for you joining us in the OR. Doctor Torres, but you can call me Callie."

"Bella Washington." Bella said, offering her hand for Callie to shake.

"I think that settles it then, I'll see you both in surgery." Derek smiled at both women before he turned on his heels before he paused. He looked over his shoulder at Bella. "It's good to see you again, Bella."

"It's good to see you too, Der." Bella smiled at him and he returned.

He then disappeared down the hallway.

"How do you know Doctor Shepherd?" Callie asked, as the two women fell into step together, walking down the hallway, in the opposite direction as Derek.

Bella shrugged her shoulders causally, "We went to university together and I dated his best friend. We lived together in our final year in a shared apartment like dorm room." She explained as they walked. "Hey question, does a Mark Sloan work here? Because if so, my life is about to get hellish."

"How do you know Mark Sloan?" Callie asked curiously.

"I may have broken his heart after leaving the States to get my medical degree in England." Bella said awkwardly. "I may have also left him in our bedroom with only a note. Before you say anything, I want to say that it had always been my dream to study in England and travel the world, but Mark wanted to stay in New York. We wanted different things and so I had to break it off with him."

Callie looked surprised. "Wow, I never would have pegged Sloan as anything except… well, a man whore."

Bella began to laugh. "Mark was always a man whore, even in high school, but when we got together in the tenth grade, Mark changed I suppose. We were really happy together, he never strayed in our six years together. I think he was even thinking about purposing, but again, I had so many things I wanted to do before I settled down. Mark didn't get that. We hadn't lived much at all. Our whole lives had been school and learning, and I wanted to explore the world. I wanted to travel and live in different places. So, I did it. I left and I never looked back. And you must think I'm some bitch for breaking his heart and quite possibly leaving behind my soulmate."

Callie shook her head. "No, I think you're a smart girl for knowing what you want." Callie grinned. "Come on, I'll fill you in on our patient's medical history and we can make a game plan to share with Shepherd."

~x~

After going over the game plan with Callie, Bella headed to the cafeteria to grab some lunch with her new possible friend, Addison; Bella had also invited Callie to lunch but she had other plans to visit an ex-boyfriend or something. Callie had explained it to her but it all made her head hurt; Callie's ex-boyfriend's father was in the hospital with cancer and was in surgery and Callie wanted to check up on her ex. Bella was all support but she began to wonder if Callie truly got what ex meant.

Bella could also see Callie being an ally or even a friend in this hospital; maybe things could work here, and maybe, Bella had found what she had been searching for, for the last decade.

When she arrived at the crowded cafeteria, Bella wondered where the hell she was supposed to find a table for her and Addison. She grumbled to herself, moving over to the long lineup of hunger doctors, nurses and families of patients. Bella looked over what they had, trying to decide what she wanted; what she really wanted was some curry but hospitals never carried it. She decided on some French fries, gravy and water, not one to eat too much in front of people she didn't know.

She found a table finally and plopped down, grabbed a fry and dipped it in gravy before eating it. As she enjoyed her food, Addison appeared looking drained but also looking confused. "So, who's the lucky guy?"

"What? There's no guy!" Addison's voice went high and her cheeks reddened.

"I wasn't born yesterday," Bella pointed out with a grin. "Is he cute? Is he a surgeon? Does he have a name?"

"I – uh, well," Addison looked flustered. "He… I… Yes, he's cute and yes he's a surgeon."

Bella couldn't fight how wide her smirk grew. "Do I know him?"

"Possibly?" Addison's cheeks reddened further.

"Wait, does he work with you in OB?" Bella asked, earning a nod from Addison. Bella gently hummed. "I've gotta get out from Neuro more often. Man, have you seen some of the men here? Like holy cow! Canada never had those kinds of men working at their hospitals." Bella snorted as she took another fry, dipped it in gravy, and then ate it with a grin.

"You've worked in Canada?" Addison asked, trying to sway the conversation from her secret man.

Bella nodded, "And Japan, Ireland, England, Germany, France and Africa. I love to travel."

"Why come to the States at all? All those places sound lovely." Addison commented.

"I grew up in Seattle until I moved to New York. I dunno why I wanted to come back, but something was pulling me here and because I'm the best in my field, I can move as I please." Bella shrugged her shoulders with a playful smirk. "I've never had a home base hospital before – well since my residency. And I just feel like… Seattle Grace holds something good for me here."

As Bella explained her feelings about returning to the States to Addison, Bella got a page from Derek. "Shit, sorry Addison, I've gotta go."

"No, go," Addison waved her hand. "We're both doctors, I understand."

Bella waved as she grabbed her tray and dumped it before she took off at a run to where Derek was paging her to. She found him standing outside Heather Douglas' room, wearing a frown on his face. "Derek? What's wrong? Is Heather hurt?"

"No, Heather's fine… As fine as she can be." Derek frowned as he turned to face Bella. "Surgery's off. Insurance company won't pay."

Bella felt her heart shatter in two, turning to look at where Heather was moving around in her room, trying to get ready for her regularly scheduled surgery. In her heart, she knew she could help this girl and everything screamed that _yes_ , she needed to help her. She turned to Derek with fire in her eyes. "Pro bono. I'll do the surgery pro bono." She blurted out.

Derek looked slightly stunned. "I – what?"

She rolled her eyes. "That girl needs my – _our_ – help! I know that we can fix her back. Just tell the Chief that I'll do it pro bono."

She could see that he wanted to say yes, that her Derek was still in there somewhere, but she could see that he was going to say no. "We can't, Bella."

Bella frowned and turned on her heels, shaking her head. "I'm going to find a way to save that girl's life, Derek." And then she took off, trying to find her way to Chief Webber. As Bella looked around for Webber, she found her way to the nurses' station where she spotted a familiar figure hunched over paperwork. Her whole body froze and her mouth fell open upon seeing him. It was like Bella was a deer caught in head lights as she stared.

 _This can't be happening!_ Bella thought as the figure slowly stood straight and then turned to face her. It was like it was in slow motion as it registered on his face just who was standing in front of him.

"Hey Mark… Long time no see."

 **Up Next:** _ **Suffering**_ : Whilst trying to help Heather, Bella must come to terms with Mark also working at the hospital she has agreed to work at for at least a year.

 **Hey, so I'm alive.**

 **Yes, I know it's almost been a year since I've published this fic. Yes, I know it's been months since I've updated** _ **anything**_ **. But, here's the thing everyone.** _ **I'm in University now**_ **. Any time that I get off from school, I either am spending it on homework, talking to friends (gotta play that D &D!), or sleeping. That is literally my life right now. And yes, I should be studying for my exams that are coming up next week (fuck you Chemistry on Saturday!), but I was feeling some Mella (Bella/Mark). **

**For those who read my Mina (Mark/Nina) fics, do know that I have been slowly working on chapter two of** _ **Guilty Survivor**_ **, however, I haven't been feeling it. I do plan on finishing it and maybe once I'm finished this semester (curses, I've gotta get through exams first!), I might get into it again. Who knows?**

 **I also might be ignoring the fact that my dog is being put down tomorrow. I've had her for 15 years now (in March), and I can't seem to let go. She's in pain and I love her so damn much it** _ **hurts**_ **, and I just… don't want to let her go. Dammit.**

 **Lastly, I don't know when I'll update anything else. I had this chapter for the most part, finished before I went into my rut – literally haven't been interested in writing** _ **anything**_ **– but I decided I would finish it. I also know some people want me to update** _ **What is Real and What Isn't?**_ **but I can't seem to find the will to write. I'm sorry dudes. I plan on finishing all my Grey's fics, I just can't tell you when. However, comment down below and let me know your favorite Grey's fic and which one you want me to update next. I'll try to get on it as soon as exams are finished!**

 **REVIEWS:**

Sarahburch: Here it is!

V-Fibb: I'm so glad you like it. I'm sorry about the wait. Life is draining, haha

RHatch89: Thank you

Guest: Thank you for the review!

Mia: Agreed. However, to be fair, I'm sure sex with Mark Sloan would be _amazing_. But, Bella's dreams were to travel and Mark wanted to settle in New York. Plans change, no matter how good the sex is.

Guest: Who? Hmm… I haven't really _picked_ an actress, but I suppose a young Angelina Jolie? I don't know haha.

 **Thank you for reading and please leave a review down below with your thoughts. Until next time!**

 **Xoxo,**

 **Nerdy~**


End file.
